Car trouble
by Pensmith
Summary: Jade's car breaks down and calls an unlikely person for help.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Car trouble

Robbie's phone starts blasting its ringtone, waking him from his shallow slumber. He grabs his phone checking the time. 1.08 a.m. in the morning. The caller i.d. reveals that one Jade West is calling him.

"What do you want" Robbie demands, still groggy from being woken suddenly.

"Don't get snarky with me Shapiro!" Jade retorts from her end of the phone.

"Just tell me what you want, so I can go back to sleep" Robbie replies, eager to get off the phone. He never really enjoyed talking to Jade.

"I need you to come pick me up my car died."

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you?" Jade yells "My car broke down and I need you to come get me."

"Why don't you call Beck or Andre, I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help" Robbie responds, not really fancying driving anywhere at this time.

"I am not calling Beck, he and I still are there yet. And Andre is with his Grandma so he can't come." She explains, "and I'm not calling Vega before you suggest it."

Backed into a corner Robbie agrees to go a get her. Quickly scribbling down the location where Jade is. He quickly grabs some clothes get changed and jumps in his car.

* * *

Robbie drives for about 25 minutes before he reaches Jade. He pulls his car up behinds her and gets out. He taps on her window and Jade climbs out.

"Sorry it took so long, don't really know the area." Robbie apologises seeing the look on Jade's face.

"Whatever," Jade replies, glaring at Robbie.

"You know I didn't have to come. I could have just gone back to bed." Robbie explains, annoyed at Jade's lack of gratefulness.

"Yes but you're too nice to leave a friend in need."

"Oh so we're friends now." Robbie stresses the friends hearing it for the first time from Jade.

"Don't push me Shapiro. There's no-one out here so I could easily make you disappear." Jade responds with a glint in her eye.

"Pop the hood" Robbie orders.

He stares at the engine, not exactly sure what he's looking at. Only knowing the little he has seen Beck do on his own car. Robbie is unable to determine the source of the trouble. He looks at Jade who is standing with her arms crossed, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Sorry Jade I can't see the problem. You'll have to call a tow truck." Robbie tells her, not really caring for the huff that comes from Jade.

"Look I'm sorry but I'll wait with you till it comes." Robbie says. His parents always told him to never leave a damsel in distress. Even if Jade was the farthest you could get from a damsel.

She pulls out her phone and quickly calls for a tow.

"They said they'll be an hour at least."

"Let's sit in my car, it warmer in there." Robbie suggests.

They both make their way to Robbie's car and get in settling in for a long wake.

"Well you're just a huge disappointment Shapiro," Jade huffs at Robbie.

"THAT'S ENOUGH JADE. I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU. YOU COULD AT LEAST BE NICE." Robbie explodes at Jade.

At this Jade shrinks into her seat and looks at Robbie.

"I'm sorry Robbie it's just been a tough time recently. I really do appreciate you coming to help." Jade says in a soft voice as if waiting for acceptance from Robbie.

"Well why don't you tell me about it. We got a while to wait. And you have my word I won't tell anyone. Besides who would believe that you would spill your heart out to me," Robbie suggests, giving Jade a supportive smile.

"It's the whole Beck thing. That's the reason I'm out here. I was just driving around trying to clear my head." Jade explains. "I mean I truly cared for him, I gave him everything but that clearly wasn't enough for him. Am I really that terrible?" Jade now looks at Robbie with a look in her eyes that begs for him to disagree with the last statement.

"You're not terrible. I mean sure you can be mean, but if you're like this with Beck then he obviously can't see what he had. You're a great friend Jade. You're never afraid to tell me when I'm being dumb." Robbie says hoping Jade would believe him.

"I know I'm harsh sometimes, probably a lot more recently. But that is only because when Beck hurt me anyone that I cared for became a target because those were the people who could hurt me further." Jade apologises.

"Don't worry I understand hiding from those you care about to protect yourself. I mean why do you think I carry Rex around." Robbie confesses to Jade.

Jade looks around the car and spots that Rex is nowhere to be found.

"Speaking of the puppet, where is he?" Jade asks.

"I left him at home. If you haven't realised, I've not be using him as much."

"Why is that?"

"The only reason I used him was so that people had a reason to hate me but now that I have good friends I don't need him as much."

Robbie and Jade just sat there in a comfortable silence. They are quiet for another 5 minutes.

"Robbie..."Jade asks openly.

"Yes Jade?" Robbie asks.

"Do you think that Beck and I will ever be ok?"

"Look, it's obvious to everyone that you both still care about each other. But I can't say whether you are still in love. Neither of you will admit to it. I can say that you both can't live without one another." Robbie says from his heart.

"I do still love him," she whispers.

"Well then you need to give him time to realise what he's missing."

After that the resume the silence that fell earlier. It has now been 40 minutes since Jade called for a tow.

"Do you think people would miss me if I just left?" Robbie questions.

"What? Where did that come from?" Jade asks bluntly.

"Well you have to admit that people don't exactly treat me with respect. And I always thought that meant that they didn't care for me." Robbie explains.

"Weren't you saying earlier that you weren't using Rex because we were you good friends?"

"I did but I was trying to support you. The real reason I am using him less is because I can't take the teasing anymore." Robbie confesses.

"Robbie. Don't think like that. You are one of the greatest people I know. Without you around are ground would simply not exist!" Jade exclaims.

"What do you mean? I thought I was just the freak with a puppet." Robbie explains.

"No Robbie you are the only one that keeps us together. Cat is so random we would get tired of her quickly but you make sure she is appreciated. Andre just wants to write songs, but you make him believe in himself enough to perform. Vega interferes a bit too much, but you make sure she doesn't go too far. Beck has no motivation, but you help guide him. Then there's me, you make me feel cared for even when I don't deserve it."

"I never knew you felt that way"

"It's not just me we all think this." Jade explains

"Thanks Jade you have no idea how much this means to me."

They both lean in for a hug. It last just a moment and then there is a knock on the window scaring them both. It is the tow truck here for Jades car.

"See you in a later Jade," Robbie calls as he drives off.


End file.
